En el fondo
by Ulquii
Summary: Lance nunca había visto un humano tan hermoso en aguas abundantes de marineros, pescadores y piratas. Pero un humano, hermoso o grotesco, era comida igual.


Estoy de regresoooooooo

Con una nueva historia de tres capítulos que estoy muy emocionada por publicar jsadfsdafh

Quería escribirlo para MerMay, peeeeero la escuela es una perra y no pude. Igual acabo de entrar a clases, así que no creo que tendré mucho tiempo para actualizar, pero no podía quedarme quieta y no publicar esto~

¡Espero les guste!

* * *

— ¿Vas a ahogarme?

Su sonrisa vaciló ante la pregunta, sus ojos brillando ante ojos índigos a varios centímetros de distancia.

No era común que alguna de sus víctimas preguntara algo así, especialmente porque todos estaban tan hechizados por su voz y apariencia, tan encantados con la luz de su mirada, que no tenían ninguna capacidad para hablar o pensar, no teniendo la lógica para sentir el peligro.

Algunas veces, sin embargo, varias de ellas habían llorado, aún con esa sonrisa borracha y enamorada estirándoles la boca. Era como si sus mentes no estuvieran hechizadas del todo, y dentro, muy adentro, justo debajo de su encantamiento, ellos supieran que iban a morir a manos de una criatura del mar. Una de ésas que son protagonistas en los mitos y las leyendas del océano. Era como si sus subconscientes entonces les recordaban que no regresarían a sus hogares, que no volverían a ver a sus amados una última vez, que no se despidieron apropiadamente de ninguno, que no serían capaces de contar su historia porque estarían pudriéndose en el fondo del suelo marino.

Era un instinto de supervivencia. Tal como cuando luchan por no ahogarse cuando caen al mar, o cuando fingen tristeza para poner las cosas a su favor. Era una técnica para ganarse simpatía. Lloraban y suplicaban en silencio que les dejaran continuar con sus patéticas vidas, que pudieran ver una vez más a sus familias, amigos y amantes, y se arrepentían de todo lo que habían hecho mal, pidiendo una oportunidad para enmendar sus errores.

Era problemático por su capacidad de empatía, incluso cuando disfrutaba ver sus ojos inundarse y sus rostros enrojecer.

Algunas otras de sus víctimas, no obstante, habían continuado hablando incluso después de ser encantados; murmuraban cosas sin sentido, sobre lo hermoso que era y cuántas ganas tenían de besarlo, susurrando sin razón y halagando con palabras vacías.

Esos, sin duda, eran sus favoritos. Porque estaban tan perdidos en el azul de sus ojos que sus mentes se habían enmudecido por completo, tan atrapados en el hechizo que en lo único que podían pensar era él y sus ojos azules, en su sonrisa y la suavidad de su piel.

Pero en ese momento, con ese joven frente a él, en un pequeño bote de remos bajo el cielo estrellado y la luna brillante, todo parecía extraño. Incluso desde el principio, cuando vio el bote tan lejos de la bahía, flotando justo sobre las aguas profundas que los rumores decían habían sido escenario de miles de botes hundidos y hombres desaparecidos.

Así que la pregunta le causó sorpresa, aunque mantuvo su expresión y parpadeó un par de veces, fingiendo ignorancia.

No necesitaba contestar, de todos modos. Muy pronto, esos hermosos ojos índigos perderían todo el brillo y leve reflejo de las estrellas, esa mente se marearía en su encanto y abandonaría toda su razón y lógica, y ese cuerpo quedaría totalmente a su merced. Ni siquiera había comenzado a cantar. El sólo pasear alrededor del bote, tarareando con suavidad y arremolinando el agua, había llamado la atención del joven hacia la orilla y había hecho que sus ojos se encontraran con los suyos de inmediato.

Flotó un poco más hacia arriba, saliendo del agua algunos centímetros, y vio a su víctima titubear entre inclinarse hacia él o alejarse. Ladeó la cabeza, viéndolo seguir el movimiento de manera ausente y parpadearle, evitando deliberadamente verle a los ojos por demasiado tiempo. Intentó no fruncir el ceño ante la perplejidad.

—¿Lo harás?

Se quedó quieto, sus manos ya habiendo jalado el costado del bote para tener al joven más a su alcance. Y hubiese sido tan fácil simplemente alzar las manos a su rostro, sostener sus mejillas o su barbilla, acariciarle los labios como una promesa de lo que vendría si se acercaba más por sí mismo. Podía haberlo incitado a cortar la distancia con un lento y controlado jalón, hacerlo creer que iba a permitirle besar sus labios.

Pero era tanto el desconcierto, tanta la curiosidad, que esas preguntas le causaban. Era tanto el interés que sentía por esa voz, grave y levemente rasposa.

—Es lo que las sirenas hacen, ¿no?—lo escuchó murmurar, más hacia sí mismo que hacia él, el tono quebrándose al final.

Los ojos índigos del joven cayeron brevemente a su boca, ahora más abierta en palabras no dichas que en una sonrisa, y se alejó un poco de él para ver con atención sus facciones. Eran tan diferentes a las toscas y envejecidas caras de otros marineros y pescadores que había ahogado antes. Se veía delicado, aunque su cuerpo parecía fuerte y estable. Sus ángulos filosos se suavizaban bajo la luz de la luna, su cabello negro y despeinado parecía contener luz en sus indomables torceduras, la cicatriz en su mejilla derecha, apuntando a sus largas y oscuras pestañas, estaba tan fuera de lugar y al mismo tiempo justo donde debería de estar.

Era atractivo. Hermoso, inclusive. Contrario a lo asquerosos y apestosos a ron y sudor que la mayoría de sus víctimas eran; Él olía a sol, a algo dulce, a tierra seca. Y había algo en él, en sus ojos, demasiado diferente a lo que había visto en otras personas, a lo que veía en los miembros de su propia familia, a lo que él mismo veía en su propio reflejo.

Paz, identificó después de unos segundos de introspección. Tranquilidad. Paciencia. Quizás un poco de anhelo, también.

— ¿Lo haces?

Se exaltó levemente, parpadeado y saliendo de su ensimismamiento, encontrándose de lleno con sus irises color cielo nocturno y percatándose que no había dejado de mirarlos, notando también que ahora estaban escondidos a medias por párpados pesados y el brillo en ellos comenzando a desaparecer.

— ¿Lo harás?

Lo observó en silencio, las preguntas llegando más a fondo a su entendimiento, confundiéndolo en quién estaba encantando a quién. Un suspiro y los ojos índigos lo miraron con intención.

— ¿Por favor?

La realización lo golpeó como una ola contra las rocas, fría como agua de cascada y fuerte como la marea en una tormenta.

Ahora podía verlo. Ahora podía sentirlo; cada pizca de amargura en lo opaco de sus pupilas, cada pequeña tristeza y cansancio en el pesar de sus ojeras, cada ligera lágrima derramada en el rojo a las orillas de sus ojos. No sabía la razón, pero comprendía la severa verdad tras su atenta mirada. Podía ver su deseo de ser ahogado. De ser otro rumor en la costa. De desaparecer y morir en el fondo del océano. De no volver a ver a sus amados.

Inútil. Injusto. No deseado.

No amado.

Retrocedió instintivamente, los ojos del joven abriéndose por completo en sorpresa y recuperar el brillo y reflejo de la luna, y lo vio abrir la boca en una pregunta no dicha, la confusión apareciendo en sus facciones y torciendo sus frondosas cejas.

— ¿Qué...?

Desvió la mirada, sintiendo la necesidad de contestar, pero sabiendo que razonar con tu supuesta presa era algo que no debía hacer, y frunció el ceño hacia su reflejo en la turbulenta superficie del agua, encontrando en sí mismo lo que normalmente vería en los ojos de sus víctimas: Miedo.

—Oye.

Parpadeó, volviendo su vista al barco y viéndolo reacomodarse en la madera crujiendo, sus manos ya sosteniendo los remos para acercarse lo que él se había alejado y su rostro expresando un anhelo que no había visto nunca antes, uno que desearía tuviera que ver con besarlo y no con acabar con su propia vida. Y aunque hubiera sido tan fácil sólo asesinarlo –jalarlo al océano, ahogarlo mientras instintivamente intentaba luchar con su agarre, morderle el cuello y empezar a comerlo mucho antes de que muriera por la falta de oxígeno– las alarmas en su cabeza le aturdían, porque aquello que sentía lo reflejaba y podía sentirlo también.

—No vuelvas—dijo por lo bajo, intentando que su hechizo sirviera esta vez para salvar una vida en vez de terminarla—. Regresa a la costa y no vuelvas nunca más.

El joven jadeó ante su voz, los remos en sus manos cayendo y golpeando el fondo del barco con un ruido que vibró hasta él.

— ¿Puedes entenderme?—soltó con un suspiro, tambaleándose levemente.

—Regresa a tierra—repitió, alejándose más con un movimiento, viendo su expresión romperse—, olvida esto y no vuelvas nunca más.

Abrió la boca, una sonrisa momentánea curveando la orilla de sus labios, y sus ojos bajaron un segundo al agua entre ellos, regresando a él de inmediato.

—Pero...

Dolor torció su gesto, su mano yendo al centro de su pecho y apretando su ropa con fuerza, y cuando sus ojos volvieron a los suyos pudo sentir aquello que lo atormentaba. Le temía a sus sentimientos, tan intensos que le quitaban el aire, tan pesados que hacían caer sus hombros, tan grandes que lo sobrepasaban.

Y eso mismo era lo que a él le aterraba.

Porque el vacío con el que el resto de los marineros lo veían, la falta de algo tan significativo como los sentimientos había sido lo que había facilitado sus cacerías, lo que había hecho tan sencillo hechizar, ignorar y asesinar.

Ese joven era demasiado.

Con un movimiento de su aleta se sumergió en el agua, desapareciendo en la oscuridad lo más rápido que pudo y escuchando vagamente el sonido del bote salpicando en la superficie.

— ¡Espera...!

Se asomó desde el otro lado del bote, a una distancia que sabía que el humano no podría verlo aún con una luna tan llena y brillante, y lo vio parado en el bote, todavía mirando en dirección a donde había desaparecido antes de dejarse caer en el bote con un suspiro y pasarse las manos por el cabello, un gruñido saliendo de su garganta.

—Por supuesto—lo oyó decir como una maldición, su voz rompiéndose en un sollozo y los dorsos de sus manos tallando sus ojos con fuerza—, por supuesto...

Y vio sus hombros temblar por un par de horas, la luna bajando y el cielo comenzando a iluminarse con una luz cálida y amarilla.

No volvió a las profundidades hasta ver su bote desaparecer en dirección a la costa.


End file.
